


Diese Tage (These Days)

by svala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>The boys are living on the dark side of life most of the time, but, not always</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>This video is done for the "Keep on the Sunny Side Video Challenge" at <a href="http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/">spn_bigpretzel@livejournal</a><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Diese Tage (These Days)

  


  
**Program used:** Corel Videostudio Pro X3

**Title:** "Diese Tage" by Kris (feat. Dante Thomas)  
 **File:** 25+ MB WMV  
 **Lenght:** 3.15 min.  
 **Categorie:** action, overview, humor  
 **Character:** Sam  & Dean Winchester (and the Impala)  
 **SPOILER:** ALL of SPN

VIMEO STREAMING  
password: summer  


**Author's Note:**

> Lyric translation:
> 
> It's seven thirty  
> The Sun is shining  
> The sky is blue, baby,  
> as it should be  
> I pack my stuff  
> Today we`re going to the beach  
> The time has been running too fast in the past
> 
> Thoughts, ghosts and black clouds,  
> that have been following me lately  
> Are gone since today  
> I`m living my life again, today is perfect  
> I hear favorite songs on permanent loop  
> Remember colorful times  
> my life is a party  
> Nothing that bothers me
> 
> As of now, it gets loud
> 
> Because nobody can hear silence  
> Because nobody can hear silence
> 
> Chorus  
> I love these days  
> No matter how crappy it´s been  
> I`m not going to complain  
> I love these days
> 
> (Play my music in the sun)
> 
> I burn my old life in the backyard  
> Go running again, get in shape  
> Now it starts  
> We`re never gonna order fast-food again  
> Only self-made food  
> Enjoy the day, stop stressing myself  
> I screw my text lines  
> I´m sitting in the Studio  
> Make everything new, everything better  
> Blow up the place  
> No boss, no appointments  
> Everything runs by itself, the perfect world (the perfect world)
> 
>  
> 
> Chorus  
> I love these days  
> No matter how crappy it´s been  
> I`m not going to complain  
> I love these days
> 
> (Play my music in the sun)
> 
> Some people call me the spacecowboy  
> Some call me the ganster of love  
> Some people call me Mister Califonia  
> ' Cause when I sing or when I speak  
> It's like the raise of the sun
> 
> Chorus x3
> 
> I love these days  
> No matter how crappy it´s been  
> I`m not going to complain  
> I love these days
> 
> (Play my music in the sun)


End file.
